Griffin, Wyvern, Pegasus and Hell Himself
by WhereDidYouGo
Summary: Viola Griffin life changes when Hermes bring her to the school and tells her that the prophecy she grew up with has finally came true. Did I mention she was part griffin? Placed during season 2. Odie/OC, request for other relationships are welcomed.
1. The Backstory

**A/N ~ Okay, so I am restarting this AGAIN but I am having a hard time explaining what happen in the past. I think I finally got it right this time, and I hope this is the last time. Not much is changing this time though. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Well, anyways, enjoy!**

All the way back to the time of ancient Greece, something was discovered. A scientist discovered that if you mix the blood of two different creatures, and said the right spell a new creature would form. After that discovery, this scientist, whose name has been lost years ago, went out to try to find great beasts to mix their blood with that of his four children.

After a year he found four of these beasts. One of them was a hell hound, who faded in and out of the shadows, his blood red eyes being the only thing to tell where he was. His blood was mixed with the oldest of the four children, Kleon. The second was a griffin, almost pitch black with orange edging on the feathers. She was powerful and the wind seemed to quicken when near her. Her blood was mixed with the oldest girl, Kleopatra. The third was a wyvern. Black scales and red eyes, it was a fearsome sight, but this one seem not to be as bloodthirsty as his brothers. His blood was mixed with the youngest boy, Ariston. The last was Pegasus. Pegasus would not let the scientist ride him but did agree to help. His blood was mixed with the youngest of the children, the frail Tryphosa.

These four children changed distinctly. All of them took on the blood that was mixed into their own. One amazing change was that now they could become the beast that rest within their blood. They were now in love with there new blood, shifting whenever they got the urge. The scientist kept them in hiding, not wanting anyone too see what he did.

The Gods up on Mount Olympus noticed and watched these children with interest. Not long after though, an oracle had a vision of a prophecy of not these four children but of their descendant. For that, these children must come out into public. The Gods decided to separate these four children. They were taken to four different areas of the world, never to see each other. They eventually got control of their new powers and had families, and lasted all the way to present time. Many other types of shifters were eventually created. I whole new race was forming, hidden among humans. All of them knew about this prophecy.

The prophecy was that when the world needed help that the four decedents would come back together. Now in, present time, the prophecy was about to come true. The descendant of the griffin and the wyvern had already found each other, and were soon going to be found by the Gods again. This is the griffin's descendant's story.


	2. To the Beach!

**A/N – Think I may have said this in the past chapter but I am still not done watching season 2, so I have decided that this is after season 1, and season 2 never happen… also it would be fun to rewrite a few episodes and put Viola and Mason in them ^_^ well, I'm done talking, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own COTT, McDonalds, or anything else that you recognized and a few things you may not recognized.**

The day started out like any other day. The last week has been warmer then usual, so I being the stereotypical Canadian and living next to the ocean all my life had been at the beach all week. Today was no different. I woke up to my sister jumping on my bed. My eyes open a cracked to see her hanging over me. I groaned and roll onto my back, opening my eyes. "Morning, Sassy." I managed to mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Mommy said breakfast is ready!" Sassy cried, falling down next to me. I sigh, looking over at my clock to see that it is 8 o'clock. My sister all of the sudden stood up, fire dancing in her eyes. "IF YOU DON'T GET UP I WILL GET THE WATER!" She screamed; the look in her eyes not of a normal three year old.

I laughed as I threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. "I taught you well, young grasshopper." I said, opening my arms, letting her jump on me. I carried her out of my room, taking her into our small kitchen. My mother was standing in there over some eggs.

"English style today, girls." She mumbled as we walked in. I put Sassy in her chair before sitting down myself. Of course once I do that, a knock comes from the door. I sighed, as I stood up to go answer it. I looked through the peep hole too see my best friend, Mason standing outside.

"Not you again." I called through the door. I saw him laugh.

"Open the door before I decided to come through the window."

"We are three stories up!" I cried before opening the door, knowing he would try… and fail.

"Thank you." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes at him before following him into the kitchen.

"So, what are we doing for today?" I asked him. He took two cans of ice tea out of my fridge, passing me one, before answering.

"Let's just hang out at the beach all day. It's supposed to be warm-"

"Shocker." I interrupted, sarcastically.

"-and my van is finally fix." He exclaimed, looking overly happy that he could drive his van again.

"Well then, let me get dress." I said before running into my room. I put on my swim suit and threw a black sundress over top. After I packed a bag for the day and a trip to the bathroom, I was ready to go.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" I told my family and Mason as I went back into the kitchen.

"Be safe, Viola. Oh, and take Sassy. She hasn't been out at all this week." My mother said. I smiled and nodded. Sassy beamed and she grabbed her already packed swimming bag. I grabbed my forgotten ice tea and said my goodbyes to my mom. Once we got downstairs and outside I saw the Volkswagon Van that Mason is in love with.

"Should I be scared? The last time we were in it, it broke down in Nanaimo."

"Nah, it's fine now. Don't worry." He said before jumping into the front of the van. Though cleaner, the van still looked the same. I was surprise to see my sunglasses still hanging where I always have kept them, and forgot to take out when it broke down. I put Sassy in the back, and got in the front, and smiled at Mason once my own seat belt was finally on.

"Then it is a good thing you dad is a mechanic!" I said, taking the dark red rimmed sunglasses and putting them on. "The thing could look like shit on the inside and not a thing would go missing." Mason just laughed as he started the car. It only took a few minutes (and a trip to McDonalds for breakfast) before we got to the beach. Once there the day flew by. We went swimming, played on the HUGE playground and a water park, and ate ice cream and fries. Soon it was almost dinner time and we started packing away our stuff to go back to the van. We never got there though.

**A/N – Well, introduction to three main characters (Sassy will be in here a lot!). The next chapter will have at least one (attempt) of a fight scene, so please review so the next chapter may come quicker! **


	3. Hurroks Bite!

**A/N – Songs that I listen to mainly for this was "Is There Anybody Out There?" and "Suppose" By Seconhand Serenade! Hehe sorry this isn't out earlier. I was trying to finish re-watching all of the episodes in season 1… but kept on getting distracted. I am on –checks- 23! Haha… wow… I feel lame… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own things.**

We were on our way back to the van when it happened. Mason was carrying the bag and I was carrying a half asleep Sassy. We were walking across a sandy spot used for volleyball and flying kites when it came. A hurrok, pitch black against the blue sky, dived at us. Everyone near screamed and ran. Mason and I just looked up at the sky and gasped.

The hurrok landed in front of us, rearing. His red eyes rolled back into his head. The monster was like Pegasus's evil twin. A black stallion with raven-like wings and blood stained metal claws. The scream that erupted from the monster woke up Sassy, who looked around franticly. The smell though, uh, it smelled like rotten flesh.

I gently placed Sassy on the ground and pushed her behind me. Mason dropped the bag and stood next to me, helping me block the view of her. We were both ready to fight, if needed. Soon a man dressed in black came through a portal. He smirked at us, and started to walk over.

"Mason, I want you to take Sassy and run." I whispered. He barely gave me a glance but I knew what he was thinking. The man kept walking towards us, now followed but two… giants? What the hell?

"No, I am not leaving you here alone." He whispered back, glancing nervously towards the giants.

"You are stronger and faster then me, so you can get her farther away. I am strong enough to fend them off long enough for you to escape." I whispered, starting to feel scared. _But will I be able to get away myself?_

"You are an idiot to think you can fight _that_," he nodded to the hurrok. "And that guy, along with his body guards?" He mumbled, shaking his head. I noticed though that he position himself so it would be easier to get Sassy at any moment, and I smiled at him in thanks. The man was now standing in front of us. The hurrok stood off to the side, panting. The giants were standing behind the men, looking evil as ever. The place soon smelt like sweat and ocean, which was _not_a good smell.

"Well, well. A young Ariston and Kleopatra," he commented. "_Two_young Kleopatra." He made a show at looking at Sassy. I heard a faint hiss as Sassy held onto Mason legs. I stifled a laugh, for it was funny to hear a three year old making that noise.

"What are you talking about?" Mason asked, acting dumb. "_Stupid wyvern, that's not going to work with this guy!"_I thought, accidently sending it telepathically. Mason glared at me quickly, before focusing on the man.

The man just laughed. "Now, don't act stupid, Ariston." He said. "_Told you__**."**___I thought. Mason just glanced at me this time, but made sure that I got that he is going to get me later. _If we make it._I thought glumly.

"We are not who you think we are." I said, and then reconsider it. _Wow, am I in some sci-fi movie or something?_I grumbled to myself.

"Yes you are, Kleo- I mean _Viola_." The man said, smirking. "Oh, and I didn't forget you _Mason_, or cute little _Sassy_." I glared, screeching silently.

"You never told us your name." I said simply. The man just smiled, and stood taller (if that was possible).

"I am Cronus." I gasped, instantly recognizing the name. Stories played through my head as name fitted to face. Mason gave me a weird look before glancing back to Cronus.

"I thought you were locked away in Tartarus." I managed to say.

"Someone knows their history. Yes I was, until a year and a half ago." He laughed. I got over the shock enough to react.

"_Mason, run__**!**__"_I screeched in my head. Then I screeched out loud as I shifted midair. My ice blue eyes swirled into a golden colour, tainted red. I felt my body grow and shift, becoming more foreword into a lion's body. Black feathers and dark brown fur (both tinted in red) grew all over. Wings spurted out of my back, making the wind hiss. The clank of my beak was the last to come. I was now in my griffin form. Though it always feels like it takes minutes, it was only a few seconds. Next thing I knew, my razor-sharp claws were digging into the hurrok's back. A screamed filled the air as the stallion reared and dug his knife-like teeth into my shoulder. I screeched again as pain filled my body. The hurrok bucked me off and I landed on my back, human again.

I clutch my bleeding shoulder and groaned. I open my eyes to see Cronus leaning over me. I clenched my jaw from screaming out again.

"I see you are not much of a fighter." He smirked. I just glared.

"Doesn't mater how strong the blow is, as long as it hits." I said through my teeth. He just glared. He turned his back on me and looked out over the sea. I looked that way too and saw Mason running down it, Sassy in his arms. _Why didn't he go to the van?_I thought then saw a giant standing next to it. _Oh, that's why._I grumbled.

"This wills defiantly mater, since it will hit." He said turning around to show two scythes. I felt my eyes go wide, knowing what he was going to do. "_HELP__**!**_" I screeched out loud and telepathically. An answering screeched was heard in the distant. I instantly thought it was my mother, but when I looked in the sky, instead of seeing a gold and blood red griffin, I saw three light brown and gray bodies flying steadily towards us.

Next thing I know I was rolling away as a scythe went flying towards my neck. A griffin dived at Cronus, another diving at the giants. I somehow got onto my feet and ran off towards where I saw Mason heading. As I past it, I grabbed the forgotten bag and threw it onto my good shoulder. I clasped my hand on my other shoulder trying to stop the flow of warm blood that was dripping down my arm and dress. I was not too far away when one of the griffins landed in front of me. I feel down, out of surprise and looked into her golden eyes.

"_Get on, fledging."_A deep voice echoed in my head. I dumbly climbed onto her back, and it took off. The rush of air was nothing unusual for me, but not having any wings was. My shoulder was throbbing at this point, and I grimace at the blood now dripping onto the griffin's fine fur.

"_I'm sorry."_I thought to the griffin. I could hear a faint laugh but wasn't sure. _"What's your name?"_I ask the griffin.

"_Despina."_I heard. I nodded and smiled, even though it was forced thanks to the pain.

"_Viola."_I whispered back. She just nodded as we flew over top of Mason, Sassy, another griffin and… a guy with wing shoes?

"_I know."_She said as she circled down. Landing gently next to the other griffin, I saw the unknown man closer. Not only did his shoes have wings but his helmet does too. _Why does he fly on a griffin then?_I wonder jokingly.

"Ahh, Viola, how nice to finally meet you. Don't worry we will get you to Chiron as soon as possible. As soon as Sythtyche get back for Mason. Ahh, here she is." The third griffin landed near the man. He started to pet her beak and talk in baby talk. I just rolled my eyes and look down at Mason. He was gapping at my shoulder. Sassy was hugging his neck, her face in his chest. I sighed and shrugged, only to cringe as pain shot from the wound. Mason shook his head before looking at the man.

"We need to get her to this Chiron NOW." He said calmly. The man stops cooing to the griffin and nodded.

"Yes, yes. Let's go now!" He said climbing onto one of the griffins and motioning to Mason to do the same.

"What about my sister? We can't bring her with us, wherever we are going." I said frantically.

"We can bring her. I will just bring her back right after you two are safe with Hera." He said, motioning for the griffins to go. I screeched quietly at the sudden movement, and heard Sassy scream of joy. I looked over to see her looking around eagerly. I smiled to myself before seeing that we are now going over the ocean.

"Where are we going?" Mason asked, yelling over the hissing wind.

"New Olympia." The man said eagerly. I just nodded before something accord to me.

"Are you Hermes?" I asked. He just smiled and got his griffin to go foreword. I shook my head at the answer. I could faintly hear Mason laughing in the distance.

"I would take that as I yes!" He called over the wind, before speeding faster too. I sighed before leaning over Despina's neck.

"_Got any more speed in you?"_I joked. I saw a glint of humor in her eyes before clicking her beak.

"_Hang on!"_She called before speeding foreword as well. I just laughed, and then cringed as pain went through my shoulder again. _Shit..._

A while later we reach New Olympia. We landed on a soccer field at some school before entering the building. It was now late, so no one was in there. We walked down a long hallway until we reached a door to the janitor's room. Hermes turned around and looked over at us. "I am assuming that you both got a gold pendent. Just use it to open the door to get in." He stood there for a minute waiting for us to do something. "You got it with you right now right?"

"On my desk at home." I said simply.

"Hanging in my van." Mason said, shifting Sassy's weight.

"SHINY!" Sassy just said, somehow knowing what Hermes was talking about. Hermes just sighed, and did something to the door that made it open. We walked in and Hermes pulled a cord above us that made the door slam shut and a blue portal to form in front of us. I gasped, and then cringed. Mason looked around amazed. Hermes walked through with no problem so we followed. Inside was like what I thought a Greek temple would look like.

An elder lady came out of a door and saw us. "Ahh, Viola and Mason. You finally arrived. Please follow." She said before turning back into the room. I looked over to Hermes but he was gone. I sighed and looked over at Mason, who was also gone. He was already at the door. I ran over and entered right behind him, still holding onto my arm.

There were seven teenagers sitting around one the couches, flowers and peacocks everywhere. All looked over at us. I blush as they all gasped.

"Ahh, Hera…" One started.

"I want to introduce you to Viola and Mason." The elderly lady started.

"Hera…" Another one said, glancing at my shoulder. I just blush, feeling weak. Not a feeling I appreciate.

"They are a part of another prophecy and will help you defeat Cronus." She went on, ignoring the teens.

"Bastard." I hissed under my breath. The lady, who I am no assuming is Hera, heard me and turned around.

"Viola, what – what happen to your arm?" She asked, now noticing the blood dripping out of the wound sluggishly. Sassy slapped her hand to her forehead, imitating what I would have done if I one of my arms wasn't immovable and the other holding my blood in.

"A hurrok. I forgot about his teeth, watching for his claws, and sadly Cronus himself." I said, glancing around the room. Mason just nodded, proving what I said true. Hera shook her head while one of the boys stood up.

"Where?" He asked.

"Parksville." Mason said. The group of teens got a confused look.

"British Columbia." I said afterwards. That seemed to clear so stuff up. The boy just sat down, realizing that it would be to far away to go after Cronus, I was assuming.

Hera looked back over to the teens. "Odie, would you mind taking Viola to Chiron. He will be her mentor, for… some of Viola… abilities." She asked. A guy my height stood up, a laptop under his arm. He nodded and walked over to the door, I followed, glancing over at Mason. He nodded, trying to hold onto Sassy. She was trying to get over to me. I shook my head at her and smiled. She settled down but glared at me.

"So who is this?" Hera asked Mason.

"This is Sassy, Viola sis-" was all I heard before the door shut.

"Hi." I said, trying to break some of the silence in the hallway.

"Hey, I'm Odie." The boy said heading towards one of the doors.

"I'm Viola. I would like wave or something but I can't really move my arms." I joked. He chuckled. I smiled nervously.

"What abilities was Hera talking about?" He asked, before opening a door.

"You will see eventually." I said, smiling slyly. _I rather surprise someone by just doing it instead of telling. Much more fun._I thought. _And I enjoy people's expressions. _

**A/N – Okay, there is chapter 2. I think it is probably one of my longer ones too… Oh, if there is any pairings you want to see don't be afraid to speak up. Not much planed in that area. Please R/R! Come on, press the little link right down there… please?**


	4. Surprise Surprise

**A/N –I originally had this placed at the end of summer and then I thought about the time line, for this is after season 1 and stuff and went "What were they doing for 8 months then?" So moved it to winter, and after the winter I just had here, I would go swimming in the ocean… if I felt brave enough ^_^ PUSSOM!**

I followed Odie through the door and came into what seem to be a large study. My eyes instantly went to Chiron. My thoughts went through my studies and quickly came up with what he was. "A centaur?" I asked, more to myself, but it seemed I said that out loud.

"Yes. Glad to see you know something." He grumbled. I glared at the insult, of course. Chiron looked over at Odie, a book in his hands. "Who is this?" He asked.

"I can introduce myself. I am Viola Griffin." Then a thought came to me. "Hermes brought me here."

"Ahh, yes. Viola. Hera told us you would be coming eventually. What happen to your arm?" He motion for me to sit down.

"A hurrok bite, since I somehow remembered to avoid the claws but not his teeth." I smiled, but then realized how stupid that made me sound, after he already called me dumb once.

"Are you sure it was a hurrok? It may have been something else." I sensed I was being tested, and decided to put all the info I could come up with.

"Black stallion, red eyes, raven wings, metal claws, knife-like teeth, smells rotten, usually lives in mountains, loves human flesh, can easily be controlled, quite stupid unlike the usual horse and are related to Pegasus." I said in one go.

The whole time Chiron was looking at my wound cleaning away some of the blood. I watched him get some things out of a bag and shivered. "Stitches?" Chiron nodded. I sighed, closing my eyes and clenching me jaws. _Yay, my first stitches!_

It was only then when I remembered that Odie was still here. Why? Because he asked me a question.

"So, how do you know all that?" I open one eye to see him standing near the door. I smiled slightly, using this as a distraction.

"I always loved the stories behind mythical creatures, and since I am half one, and been studying different stories since I was nine." I tried hard not to flinch as I got the stitches, and closed my eyes again, waiting for it to be over.

"Okay, so what- wait. Half of one? What do you mean?" I did flinch there, realizing my mistake. I heard a soft chuckle from Chiron and refused to glare at him, since he had a needle inside of me.

"You'll see." Was all I can say for now. I smiled slyly as Chiron finished the stitches. After wrapping a bandage around my shoulder, I stood up. He handed me a wet cloth and I wash my hands of any blood. "So, what are we doing now?" I asked, going cheerful for some reason.

"I guess we are going back to see Hera." Odie said. I nodded and followed him out.

"Thanks a lot! That was better then going to the hospital!" I call before exciting.

Once back out into the hallway I saw all the others heading towards a different door. They soon saw us and called us over. It seemed like Mason fit right in. I instantly noticed that Sassy was not with him any more and became concerned.

"Sassy?" I simply asked Mason.

"With Hermes, heading back to Parksville." I nodded.

"So what's up?" I asked, wondering where everyone was going.

"Going to see what this secret ability is, and to see how well Mason can fight." One of the guys said. My vision instantly went into a slanted glare and I heard Mason sigh.

"Not the right thing to say, dude." Mason grumbled.

"Just Mason?" I asked, venom spreading through my voice.

"Ahh, yea, since your shoulder is hurt and-"

"Just stop there." Mason said, giving me the look to calm down.

"So, you are saying I am hopeless." I crossed my arms, and gave him one of my griffin looks.

"No?" The guy said, seeming like he was trying to keep me from getting mad.

"Yes." One of the other guys, the one with purple hair, said. "You already failed once today." I directed my glare at him, but sadly it didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"Obviously you are not dead."

"Then I didn't fail. I just didn't succeed."

"Probably never will either." He smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh no." one of the other guys groaned.

"Are you challenging me to a fight?" He smirked.

"No." He raised an eyebrow and I mirrored that expression. "I am going to prove that I am not worthless." I looked at the others, who all looked a bit questionable. "Well, lead the way." I said, going back to a cheerful voice. Mason gave me a look and walked over.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. I nodded, and smiled before following the others. We came into this big gym, which had my gaping a little bit. I looked over at Mason.

"You want to go first?" I asked cheerfully.

"No, you can." I smiled then looked at the others.

"Do we need to wait for someone or can we start?" I asked. They just shook there heads. A random thought (I get those a lot) came into my head at that moment.

"Ahhh, I only know one of your guys name." I smiled at Odie. They went through there introductions, and then I looked at the purple hair, Archie, and smirked. "Then let me show you I am not totally useless." I walk into the middle of the gym and looked at Mason. He smiled and nodded. I sighed and shifted.

I heard the gasp as my human body morphed into one of a griffin. Once done, I did a quick check on my shoulder, glad that even though the bandage is gone, the stitches stayed in. I took of into the air and flew above there heads. Glad to be in my griffin form again, I let out a small screech.

I let out another when something tied around my ankle. I looked down to see a smirking Archie, some rope thing in his hand. I flew back up in the air, as high as it would allow my. I saw him hanging onto the rope, and going for a button. Since he was not too far off the ground, I tried to bite the rope. I couldn't get through the rope, so I did a sudden turn towards the wall. I saw him swing off to the side and soon saw him in front of me. I then turned again so I was parallel to the wall, and watched him almost skim it. I landed back on the ground and turned around, hissing.

"_That's how you want to play?"_I said telepathically so only Archie could hear. He gave me a questioning look before covering his ears. I was mentally screeching, the loudest I could. It was starting to hurt myself, so stop sudden, and jumped. I landed just behind Archie, and using my good front leg (which would have been my right arm if I was human) I swatted him gently. Not enough for him to fall but enough that it would hurt a little, if he was normal.

I shifted back and smiled. "Still think I am hopeless?" I asked.

"Yes." He grumbled. Stubborn bastard. I know the type.

"Well than." I walked away, smiling. Everyone, except Mason, had an amazed look. I gave Mason a look and grinned. "Your turn." I said, in a voice that sounded so innocent it must be sly. He grinned evilly and walked past me, making sure to bump my sore shoulder.

"Ahhh." I let slip as I gripped it. I glared at Mason back as he walked away. I watched him shift into his form and smiled. His could be more deadly, since his was a blood thirsty monster. Though, mine could slash through a pound of flesh with no problem.

**A/N – okay, I did not like this chapter as much. How you like it? R/R!**


	5. I'm not crazy just a little unwell

**A/N – Here is another chapter, and finally some drama. I liked this one a lot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own COTT or the song used as her ring tone: Unwell by Matchbox Twenty. Look it up –wink-**

I was sprawled out over my new bed. Blankets flung around carelessly, wrapping around parts of my body. My new room was in the basement, next to one other. The walls were a dark colour, like dried blood but a black rose vein design climbed the walls. The furniture had a lighter feel. The bed frame was a silver metal, again with a rose vein like pattern, with a light red blanket. The desk was a light brown, and will soon be filled with papers. Somehow my laptop, iPod dock, and binder were brought here, set on my desk. Two book shelves, again a light brown, were filled with my books. A closet was set into one of the walls, holding my clothes and a few other things.

Light filtered in as the door was opened. I groan, covering my eyes with the blankets. I heard someone chuckle. The blanket then jerked, like someone was pulling at it. Keeping my grasp, I groaned again and kick out at my attacker. I felt pressure as my kick made target. "Vi-" I heard Mason said, sounding a little pressed. I pulled the blanket down over my face a little, just enough to see him.

"It's too early!" I cried, as my finale argument.

"It's eight in the morning; also you say that every morning when someone wakes you up." He growled, going to tickle me in the side. I started laughing, trying to get away. I sat up, attempting too bite Mason on the arm. He pulled away quickly, glaring. "OH NO! Last time you did that I had a bruise for a week!" He gasped, backing up.

"And I had one for a month and a soar wrist." I crossed my arms, and stuck out my chin.

"Good point, but you need to get up." He said before walking out of the room. I sighed, standing up and getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a black spaghetti top with a red rose on it (if you haven't guessed yet, I like roses). I threw on a black plaid button up shirt over top, leaving it open. Pulling my fingers through my messy black hair, I sighed, and grab a brush from my bag. After cleaning up a bit, I left the room.

I then ran into Odie leaving his room at the same time. Though I am not a usually clumsy, I did manage to fall backwards against the door, and being me I hit my shoulder. "SHIT!" I swore, trying hard not to say anything else. Mumbling other curses to myself I took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Odie said quickly, arm outstretched like he was going to catch me.

"Peachy." I said through clenched teeth. The pain finally subsided, and I relaxed my body. "When do I ever say that?" I laughed, heading up the stairs. I wondered into the kitchen to see Mason in there. "Good morning." I said, leaning against the wall. Mason threw an apple at me, which I barely caught.

"So you do know how to wake up?" Mason asked, taking a bite of toast. I went over to the bowl on the counter and traded the apple for a tangerine.

"Yes, and you are learning sarcasm. Good job!" I grumbled, taking a bite of my fruit. Mason rolled his eyes at me, looking back at the table. I grabbed a near by pen and chucked it at his head. Sadly, being used to this, he caught it.

"You need to stop throwing things." He sighed, putting it on the table. Jay took that moment to walk in. Giving me a quizzical look, he walked over to a cupboard.

"Thanks Mason, you are the best." Groaning, I sat down next to him.

"While you at it, the soap dispenser need to be fix."

"I DID NOT BREAK THE SOAP DISPENSER!" I cried, pouting at him.

"Don't forget about your anger issues." Mason was now on a roll, and deep down, I knew he wouldn't stop. My head slammed onto the table, and I groaned in pretend pain.

"Is this normal for her?" I heard Jay ask.

"Sadly, yes." Mason said, rolling his eyes in fake shame. I managed to slap his arm, which received a chuckle from the wyvern. "So, what is happening today?" I look up, my chin resting on my arms still. Jay was about to say something when a phone rang. Reaching into a pocket, Jay pulled out a blue cell phone and looked at the screen.

"Hey Hermes, what is wrong?" He said to the phone. It was my turn to use the quizzical look, glancing at Mason to see he had the same look.

"Cronus alert. Bring the team to the school." Hermes voice came out of the phone.

"Should I ask?" I mumbled, standing up and stretching.

"Okay, we will be there in a moment." Jay said, pressing a button. Looking up at us, he sighed. "Viola, can you go get Odie? I think he is still downstairs." I looked up, confused.

"I saw him when I was coming up." I said.

"Well, he wasn't in the living room, so I was assuming he was still in his room." Jay said, before leaving the kitchen. Looking over at Mason, I shrugged, and jumped off my seat. Heading back down the stairs, I knocked on one of the doors.

"Odie, are you in there?"

Odie POV (which is going to fail, I just know it)

After running into Viola at the bottom of the stairs, I went back into my room. Seeing her in pain was creepy. Her moods also seem the change on a whim, going from mad, to smiling in moments. Along with her moods, her eyes did not want to stay the same colour. When I first met her, they were blue, right before she shifted, they were golden, and this morning, they were a mix between the two. Made me wonder what her shade her iris actually was. Her dark hair didn't look brushed, but was an organised mess, like her personality.

I sighed as she walked up the stairs, heading back to where I came from. Falling face first into the bed, I groaned. I barley know her yet she is already taking over my thoughts. A few moments later I heard a knock and a voice that I have been dreading and hoping to hear.

"Odie, are you in there?" Her voice came through the door. "Hey, Jay got some call from Hermes, how that works I have no idea. Anyways, sounded like it is about Cronus." I sat up and open the door. I find it odd that I don't have to look up to see into her eyes, since she was the same height. Her iris at the moment was fire trapped within a block of ice, a gold rim around the pupil that soaked into the ice blue colour.

"Okay, I'm coming." I said, closing the door behind me. Viola smiled and nodded. Opening her door she reached in and grabbed a set of keys off of her desk.

"I have no idea how, but I love that they got my car here." She said, gleefully, and she ran up the stairs. I chuckled quietly when she tripped on the top step. She turned around and glared at me. "You do NOT mention that to Mason!" She hissed, before standing up and heading out of sight.

"Something is terribly wrong with that girl." I mumbled before heading up myself.

Viola POV (And yea… that did suck)

I looked around the living room and saw that everyone looked ready to go. I nodded quickly before walking over to the door and putting on my boots. I had this bad feeling that that was a bad idea, but I didn't care. "So, what is happening?"

"We are going to head over to the school for now." Jay replied. He turned and directed the comment to the others. "Herry, Theresa, Archie, Atlanta and I will go in Herry's truck, Viola, Mason, Odie and Neil in Viola's. After we gather some more information, we will plan from there." Jay nodded, and left. I made sure I had my cell, just in case and left with everyone else. Getting into my black Passat Wagon, I sighed, still loving that it was here.

"What's with the car seat?" Neil voice called from the back. I turned around to see Neil and Odie getting into the back, but there was no sign of Mason.

"I have a little sister, remember. Where is Mason?" At that moment, Mason opens the door, got in and slammed it shut.

"Sorry, was getting my shoes on." He mumbled, but I saw him fiddling something in his hands. I decided to ignore it, and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and stuck it in the cup holder. I turned my engine on, and started following the truck in front of me. It was a silent ride at this point, until my cell phone want off.

"But I'm not crazy, I just a little unwell. I know right now you can't-" It started playing. I looked at a laughing Mason and sighed.

"Can you get it, Mason? I don't want to multitask right this second." I mumbled. He reached over and picked up the cell phone.

"Hello, Viola Griffin's cell, assistant speaking." He said formally. I picked up a pen that was also in the cup holder and flicked it over at him, without taking my eyes of the road. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mason frown. "Sassy, where are you? One second, let me put it on speaker." I went ridged, hearing the worry in his voice. He put it on speaker, holding it out between us.

"VIOLA! MASON!" My sister cried into the phone. I gave my shaking hands a quick glance, seeing the knuckles had gone white. Biting my lip, I tried hard not to grab the phone, climb through it, and comfort the child on the other side.

"Sassy, what's wrong? Where are you? Where is mother?" I said, loudly enough so she can hear me.

"Viola, the man from last night, he came again. I don't know where mommy is, I don't know where I am. Please help me!" She cried. I gasped once more, also close onto tears.

"Sassy, hold on a sec-" I cried, before another voice came over the phone.

"Well, well. Where is your confident girl now? For a griffin you are not that wise." My teeth clenched, and I heard a hiss from Mason. Also from some sounds in the back, my guess was that Odie and Neil have heard it too. A deep sound came out of my throat.

"Don't worry, she is still here. How's hell?" I growled into the phone. A chuckle came over the speaker.

"It is quite nice this time of year. You should come and join me. I think you sister has been having fun." His voice hinted that he was smirking.

"No, I'm not. I think it is too cold for my liking." I heard a distant voice, and laughed.

"That's my sister." I chuckled to myself, knowing that I would probably have made a comment similar. "Can I have a pin point of where you are? Hell is so vast, conquering so much land. How much did you sponsor?"

"Well, a sacrifice to the griffins seems to be in order, and who better then a griffin princess?" A deep voice chuckled one last time and the click off, the other person hanging up sounded. I finally broke down. I pulled to the side of the road, and park the car. In shock, I just sat there.

"What do we do?" I asked in a timid voice. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked behind me to see Odie.

"We will find him, kick his ass, and save you sister. Just like any normal day." I turned forward, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Not a bad plan._I looked back up, and caught first Mason's, and then Odie's and then Neil's eyes before catching my own in the rear-view mirror. The iris was a fresh coal, right out of the fire of anger.

"What is Jay's number?" I growled, feeling the rage bubble.

**A/N – One more down. How do you like it so far? Also, for future chapters, are there any episodes from season 2 you would like me to redo? Please read and review. Any spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me. Not liking something, I want to here. Want to see more, I can probably do it, but only if I know about it. So yea.. click the button please –smiles sweetly-.**


End file.
